Alien King or Vampire: Two Human Girls
by Razzbaby
Summary: Parallel universe or cosmic event with two couples with a very similar history.


16

Alien King Or Vampire: Two human girls

Disclaimer: These properties belong to Stephanie Meyer for Twilight and Melinda Metz for Roswell. I am borrowing some of the characters. I promise not to abuse any of them. No financial exchange has taken place. Any errors are mine.

Author's Note: This was suppose to be a short one shot deal. But then I kept filling in some details. And when I got to Liz's pregnancy, well I couldn't leave it there. So it's a long one shot. But here it is. The timeline for everything is: Post Breaking Dawn for the Twilight series. The Volturi have come and gone but Nessie is still technically under a year old despite how advanced she appears to be. For Roswell its post series, after Max and Liz have married but on the run but during that first year. Characters and couples are canon as much as possible.

Max and Liz and their mixed bag family traveled to the northwest after getting married some months back after a hasty exit from Roswell, New Mexico. Even though they had developed a comfortable routine with their married life and their jointly shared lives, it was still very new. They marveled at their new status with each other. Max could hear Michael's complaint of that star crossed love sarcasm, but he was just as much in love with Maria, though he might express himself differently about it. But that's what made them all special. Though Michael had originally thought that once Max and Liz were 'together', their dewy eyes and behaviors would change. Michael didn't realize that this would always be the norm for the couple. Now and forever.

It was something that Max had yearned for during those early on and into their high school years. He had seen that dark haired girl and desired her even when he wasn't sure of what that had entailed. Liz was just as curious about that young boy in her classes that kept so much to himself. She had her own fantasies about him. Max learned only too well from first hand experience what those moments together might be. Those fantasies had him more than tempted. _But he was different. He and Isabel and Michael were different. They didn't dare take the risk to exposure…or because of what they are…Could he? _Those fantasies only increased his desire for his own destiny with Liz at the heart. In time they did manage to turn some of their fantasies into reality. After they escaped Roswell during their high school graduation, they traveled distancing their group from their families in hopes putting their own destinies together and leaving behind the investigations and fear of exposure. When they came to towns, the kids all found work with their own skills. They had been travelling northwest when they hit the Olympic Northwest Penisula. The girls persuaded the couple to take a night out on a date. They needed some together time. It was a cosmic coincidence that Max and Liz might end up in the same restaurant as another fated couple.

Edward outwardly maintained a sense of calm, but he could hardly believe in a very short time that Bella Swan would be his officially, wife that is. She would be his wife, Bella Cullen. She had said she was a modern woman and hyphenate, but she would still be his Bella, Bella Cullen, just not as breakable. It was as if all his dreams, fantasies and expectations were being fulfilled in one sweep of the hand. Part of him still agonized over every minute detail, he wanted Bella but putting her at risk, but he loved her, and knew he couldn't live without her. He had waited for her so long. He hadn't even realized it…

At home, Esme and Alice prepared for the upcoming wedding extravaganza; simple but elegant. They were in their element. But now it was just for the two of them, some quality time to share, just the two of them alone. If you can count being in a semi crowded restaurant alone. Hence the trip to Port Angeles, to the restaurant where they first had dinner, well at least Bella had. They needed some shared non wedding time together.

It would be highly coincidental to find these two young men sitting at nearby tables at this restaurant. But there you have it sometimes Fate or Destiny has a way of integrating events. Both young men had glazed looks on their faces, filled with excitement, potential and knowing that they were getting all that they had ever wanted, cared about or imagined. How was that even possible? But they were with the love of their lives.

Max twirled the gold band on his finger, still slightly amazed that the only girl he ever loved was now his wife. That she had said yes after all the adventures, obstacles, and as Maria often put it, alien-abysses they experienced, finally, they were together forever after. Sometimes it did feel like a fairy tale. They shared bittersweet memories: finding Nescedo, and Tess, Alex's death, and of all things the return of Tess with Max's child, Liz was still there. Faithful through out all of these events, despite evidence to the otherwise, Liz was faithful. He suddenly felt ashamed. Because of all things, she had remained faithful to their relationship- to him. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. She deserved better. On the other hand, Max could hardly believe his good fortune. Even if they made him a King, it still would never compete with being Liz's husband. That was his future, his lifeline and his destiny, whatever else they shared, it would be together.

Edward's movements stilled as he surveyed the other guests at the restaurant. He had immediately noticed the young man at the nearby table. They were both perceived as about the same age. Edward realized without even touching upon the other's one thought that he must be a newlywed. The way the gold band glistened and the lovingly way he touched the band; it was still very new to him. Not wanting to invade his space, but some how wanting to acknowledge him with barest of a smile, "Congratulations?"

"Uh thanks. Liz and I have been married for a few months now, but it still doesn't seem real yet." Max said. "Maybe after 40 or 50 years it will seem real." He smiled slightly.

"Bella and I are going to be married in less than 2 weeks. We needed to break away from all the chaos at home. My younger sister and mother are taking care of our wedding preparations. At least my mom and sister have experience doing this. My older sister likes to get married…" by way of explanation, before Max could ask for more details, "she repeats her vows to her husband, frequently." Max nodded in understanding. "So this is a bit different, but it's a celebration, which as far as Alice is concerned, is enough to require an inaugural address…" somewhat wryly.

"Liz and I eloped awhile back with our close friends. I felt bad for that. I'm sure she wanted the whole church and reception, but we couldn't wait. We barely finished graduation when we left. But it was a very beautiful church overlooking the Rockies." Max said_. He recalled_ _Liz smiling and his grin as they walked out of the small chapel with Liz twirling in his arms. He left out the fact that the FBI was at the school, armed and ready to take them down. No need to try to explain all of that_.

Edward came to the conclusion that Bella had frequently said while stalling his desire that they marry, that this young man and his wife had to get married because of pregnancy. Edward began his laundry list of worries about whether they should be together. He was sure he was robbing Bella a life that would include children and a normal lifetime together.

It was then that Edward tried to hear this young man's thoughts and discovered they were sketchy at best. That was odd, he was usually able to read people clearly. _Odd. But he didn't see pregnancy as the reason they eloped. He kept seeing a reoccurring theme of having to run for their lives, as though they were being tracked. Was a tracker after them? Who was tracking them? There were several kids, really, travelling together. Yet this was different. His thoughts weren't exactly like others he had observed over the years. There was something different about him, but he didn't have a clue as to what it was that was different._ They stared at each other for a few more moments. "Bella would have jumped at the chance, I think, to have eloped to Las Vegas. But in the end, my sister Alice prevailed. We are doing a small elegant wedding 'her words' at our home in Forks, or so she keeps telling us." He saw Max smile. Max appreciated the ironic tone of this young man. It was similar to his style. _Interesting._

"Las Vegas… that seems a lifetime ago, my friends and I spent a long weekend there during our junior year. We went to blow off some steam, forget some problems and have some fun. Liz told me about it afterwards, she'd had a vision of us there getting married. We had just gotten back together after being apart for awhile. She said we looked so happy. Our friends had joined us afterwards and we were laughing and enjoying the happiness. We got off track again though before we could have followed through on that, and it seemed to be harder to get back. But it was worth it." There was true satisfaction in his voice, a sense of completion.

"Bella and I had a time where we were separated, too. I thought she would be better off without me. I thought I was causing some problems for her." Max's head snapped up as alarms went off in his head. It felt like they shared the same experiences. "Worse when we finally got back together because I was afraid for her…" _Edward wondered how to explain, the Volturi, the wolves or Victoria without really talking about them specifically. Max wondered how he could even explain that the FBI was after them because of whom and what he was. He didn't think that Edward would have a clue._ Oh the irony? Edward continued, "We have links to some other friends that are questionable, at least in my opinion. Even though Bella has known them all her life, they don't always appear to be the safest or more responsible for her to be around." In a somewhat conciliatory tone, "Although they did help her through that rough period when I left. And one person in particular seems to be a thorn in me, still. He doesn't want to accept Bella's choices. Then there are some enemies that I acquired that began to target Bella. Just because of her association with me, they were ready to take advantage of that situation." Max jerked when heard that. _He really would not forget Nicholas and his determination to bring him back to Khivar. How could their lives be so similar? It was as if they were characters in a story… well at least 2 stories. _

Max grinned. "Ah…Another man? Liz had a friend whom she was very close, but someone I trusted, used him for her own reasons. It eventually killed him. Worse, I didn't believe Liz at first when she said that one of our own had killed him. Her ex-boyfriend prior to me was there for her. I was grateful, but even now, he knows how to push my buttons. He lives to do that." Max grinned, _Oh yeah, Kyle loves to make sure he can make me look like the fool whenever possible. _"As if we had other choices that would have been better!" Max looked chagrinned by those events. He knew he couldn't change any of them. "It's like the guy has a channel directly to my head! Cocky and a jock, need I say more?" Edward smiled. _Yeah, he understood exactly how that felt. _

Max's voice became saddened as he thought of Alex, Liz's best friend. Though he never felt threatened by him, partially because he knew Alex loved Izzy so much, but he wondered if that hadn't been a fact how he would have felt about Alex then? They were best friends the same way Maria was with Liz. But Kyle… well, even though he had proved himself over and over during these past months on the run, it was hard sometimes to accept _his _help. Max knew that he wanted Kyle with them because of the change, but there was only so much his ego could take. "Yeah, know what you mean. You're glad he's around, but just not so much." Edward nodded.

Edward though 100 plus years old was still very naïve on some relationships and jealousy, his head snapped up as well, "Yes." It was almost a hiss… _Was this what human males went through regularly? Was this how Mike and Eric normally experienced life?_ _He recalled perfectly some of the passing thoughts through out the past few months. The frustration, the heightened emotions, the lust and passion… He hadn't really connected the dots. Maybe Bella had been right. _"It's even harder when they don't realize how many others are in line behind you waiting for you to make that supreme mistake that she won't take you back."

Max grinned, "So true. Worse, when we first began seeing each other, my family didn't like it. We fought about it all the time. We didn't think that it would work out for the two of us to be together." _Max marveled at the fact that here he was an 18 year old more or less human/hybrid male on an alien planet to escape domination on his own planet where he had been King and killed, then cloned more than 50 years ago. Yeah, buddy, walk a mile in my shoes…_

Edward nodded, _what was this? He isn't a vampire. He's human. Different, but human. _"My older sister and I fought all the time about it a lot. But my sister that's my age, she knew that Bella and I would be perfect together." They looked at each other in amazement. Two distinct people from totally different parts of the world, yet here they were in Washington comparing notes. As incredible as it sounded similar notes, their lives were parallel to each other.

Max looked at this young man opposite him, _a twin sister? What are the odds? This is just too weird for words. He's not alien. He's not a Skin? What is he? _"Izzy, my twin sister wasn't thrilled to say the least. She and my best friend were angry because of my relationship with Liz. They were afraid that it would expose us to some dangerous situations." Max genuinely looked at Edward, by way of explanation. "My parents really didn't get a chance to really meet Liz though they knew her. We all lived in this small town in New Mexico together so they knew of her and her family. Of course one of the few times I was in trouble, Liz was always there with me, hand in hand." His look betrayed the pleasant memory they shared out in the desert and back in Michael's apartment.

Edward too looked at this young man, "My family did meet Bella before things got too weird, my parents were accepting. We're all adopted. I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters. My dad's a doctor in Forks. I know I overheard my parents talking about it one night. They saw what Bella has done for me. She completes me." _No need to explain that my sisters and brothers were couples. That might be TMI. Edward shrugged, as if he felt he was 'tweeting' himself. Definitely Dartmouth, we need to move forward for awhile, have to get out of this high school mode for awhile._

"I know Liz forced me out from behind the tree, so to speak. This is really weird. You're going to think I'm making this up. My parents adopted my sister and me. But we do know that we are biologically brother and sister. My mom and dad are attorneys. So did you save your Bella too?" Max couldn't help the grin that erupted on his face, when he recognized the affirmation in Edward's expression.

"What?" Edward couldn't believe his ears. Even with his extreme vampiric senses, there was no way he really could miss that, but it was just too incredible to believe. "Uh, yes. We had an icy day after school, and Tyler's van nearly connected with Bella. I was able to save her at the last minute. My Bella seems to attract the wrong kind of attention. You?"

"Liz's parents own a diner and one afternoon after school, my sister and my best friend, who's like a brother, we were having a snack when these two lowlifes pulled a gun, it went off, but I was able to reach Liz in time. It put my family on edge that I did something so blatant in saving her, so public, so out in the open-public. Usually we keep a pretty low profile. But I couldn't just let her die. It was Liz." As that explained the whole rationale for the actions that day, and for Max, it was.

"I understand." It was so simple, so Edward. So true. These two men…with their own stories were so different, but underneath the surface their stories were as old as time. "Bella, kept after me even when I was rude, trying to distance her from me… the hard part was I couldn't stay away from her. The worst part though," _no need to explain that worst part was that her blood called to me, yeah, no need to explain that detail, _"when my enemies went after her… I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect her. I thought Rosalie, my older sister, was going to explode all over. Luckily my dad was able to make sure Bella was okay. But it was weird too. She wasn't satisfied with my explanation of …that incident."

Max looked at him worried. _Had he said too much?_ "Oh yeah, my sister and best friend spent a few nights shouting at each other and me worried and concerned that because of me she might be in even more danger, or that our secret was out. When I explained that she is the only I ever told, well she looked at me with wide-eyed disbelief." _Should he just have kept his mouth shut? So many more questions, Max couldn't believe it when he remembered that day when he save Liz Parker. No need to call the doctor, but eventually the 'I know an Alien club' expanded to include Liz and then her two friends. Eventually the group expanded to include Kyle and the Sheriff. He wished Alex had been there for this, but Tess had made sure that wouldn't happen. Max thought his head was going to explode. How was this possible?_ "So you aren't an expatriate alien king are you?" Max grinned. He couldn't believe that he actually had said that, even jokingly.

Edward laughed. "No, are you a hundred plus year old teenager that's a vampire?" Max laughed. Edward realized hiding in plain sight was exactly what they did, but maybe this was a little too blatant. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Uh, no. Max Evans." Max rose and shook Edward's hand, as he laughed at the comment. He realized at once the coolness, but assumed that it was just nervousness on his upcoming wedding. Edward realized that his physiology wasn't exactly human, but close…Edward's natural curiosity was piqued.

"Is your Liz," pausing to make sure he said the correct name and received the nod, "in the…" as he motioned off to the side of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. Max nodded.

"Yours, too?" Max had asked. Edward nodded. He hadn't really had a lot of outside experience with humans. Though he and his siblings had repeated high school and college frequently this was one of those rare moments when he met someone not exactly like himself but similar enough to appreciate the uniqueness of the experience.

Back in the Ladies Room:

_Bella was trying to come to grips with the wedding, the honeymoon…she still didn't have a clue as to where Edward was planning to take them, and of course the planned transition from human to vampire. She sighed recalling the battle with the newborns a few weeks ago. But it had really helped put things into perspective. She was ready to begin her life with Edward in whatever direction it took them. _

_Even though Alice was being, well being Alice, it really wouldn't change what was happening. Though the honeymoon was top secret in the minds of at least two people they were keeping mum on the subject. She knew Edward would make it the best of all possible places, so they could be alone for the honeymoon she had requested. Alice would just smile and say she would pack her suitcase. That in and of itself was frightening, Bella just knew there wouldn't be any comfortable sweats or jeans in the luggage. She knew she would never be the fashion divas her new sisters were, or at least anytime soon, but all in all she still couldn't wait to be apart of this wonderful family. There was another girl in the restroom in the stall. She thought she heard crying. But she couldn't be sure. The paused turning on the faucet to disguise the situation with a little noise, but she realized she just couldn't keep it running._ Clearing her voice, "Aarr… you all right?" Bella cringed as her voice cracked a bit with the question. It couldn't be helped. But she suddenly felt that she needed to see if she could help.

She heard sniffling. Bella decided that wasn't a good sign.

Liz was trying to gather her wits. She couldn't believe the little stick. There was _the_ word… 'Pregnant.' _Wow!_ This had thrown her for a loop. _It wasn't that they didn't take precautions. They had. But that one night… a few weeks ago. How about that? Realizing she did need to respond,_ "Ugh… just surprised."

Finally Liz got herself together to leave the stall wrapping the stick up in tissue. For some reason, she really wanted to keep this. It sounded weird to even her own mind, but she just had to keep it. Wrapped in tissue and tucked back in the box at the bottom of her purse, that was where she put it. _This could be traced back to us if for some reason the FBI are around…Could that woman out there be FBI? _

Bella watched Liz as she exited the stall, checking to make sure that she really was okay. _That was when she noticed the diamond…that diamond that could almost make the diamond heart on Bella's bracelet look small in comparison, on the other girl's hand. It was the size of coal briquette. Okay a smaller briquette, but it was huge and perfect._ Bella smiled, "Wow that's some ring!"

Liz, "Thanks, Max gave it to me when we got engaged. It really is too much, but he gave it to me…" Suddenly she was a little overwhelmed with her shock and then realizing possibilities… She looked at it like it held everything and everyone she held dear. "Yours is very pretty. It looks like an antique. So you're engaged or married?"

Bella looked down at it, "Engaged. We're about to be married- in two weeks. Edward decided we needed some time away from all the planning and chaos at his house. The ring has been in his family for generations." _Bella had decided she really didn't want to say too much or the wrong thing. That sounded perfect. And truly it had been in Edward's family for over 4 generations, regardless of the fact that it was his mother's ring._ "How about you?" Bella took a long look at this girl. They were very similar. Bella was the taller of two but only barely.

"Max and I've been married for several months now. It still seems so very new. For awhile there I didn't think we would get this far." She gave a thin smile as she recalled some of the darker days with Tess and her agenda…not Destiny. Liz's Destiny had always been Max. "There were some scary days in there when we weren't together. We eloped right after graduation. So you're planning a wedding at home?"

Bella grimaced/smiled at that question, "Well, my sister-in-law and mother-in-law are planning the wedding. Alice, Edward's sister, loves parties. When she realized we might elope, let's just say, it was easier to have the wedding this way than to go through life with the looks she was giving both of us." Both girls laughed. "How about you?"

"Well, our friends and my sister-in-law, found this really quaint chapel overlooking the mountains. It was gorgeous, and we celebrated and got married. It was very quaint and sweet. It was perfect. It fit us perfectly. I know Max thinks I missed out on something, but as long as he was there saying 'I do', I couldn't be missing anything!"

Bella laughed. "Actually, I think Alice will have the perfect wedding for us. My fiancé is very old-fashioned at times; you would think that he's a 100 years old! In fact, I can't begin to tell you how many times, I tried to seduce _him_!" They both laughed.

Liz laughed and grinned, "Max was always scared that there might be something that would happen and he would hurt me by us being together." Bella jerked up. _'Holy crow!' What's the matter with guys these days? Mike never seemed to be inhibited about that or Jacob._ In fact she rubbed her hand, it was still sore at times when she hit Jacob that day, even though it's been weeks ago. _But shy about sex…nope didn't appear to problem on that front. _

"There wasn't, was there? Something you didn't expect?" Bella asked. _Why did I ask that question, it wasn't like there were surplus 100 year vampires masquerading as 17 year old high school students? Weird? Like she would know about anything out of this world? But that lead to thoughts of recent events with the newborns and Victoria. _ _Thinking of Jane and the Volturi court always manage to make her shiver…well along with Victoria. Edward, his family and the wolves solved that problem quickly and efficiently, without the assistance of the Volturi, probably to the annoyance of Jane, but they still put in an appearance. Victoria had showed up over the last couple of years because her mate had been killed by Edward and his family when he attempted to kill her, but in the end Edward's family had ended that_ _with a dead reckoning. Edward had taunted Victoria until she attacked. That was her final mistake. She just couldn't let James go. Bella understood that. She would fight for Edward too._

"Actually Max is pretty special but there were no surprises. Although I have one now." Liz looked up now, with a big grin. Liz's news spread across her face.

Bella guessed, "You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Liz nodded. They hugged each other. "I'm Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Cullen."

"Liz Evans. Somehow I never thought I would be in a restaurant talking with someone I don't really know about this. And not feeling odd about it." Liz grinned.

"I understand. It feels weird. I guess we should go out there. Congratulations, again, Liz. Your secret is safe with me." Bella ducked her head shyly.

"You too, Bella and thanks again! It was nice to have a low key moment before I share the good news. I hope that the wedding and reception are special. I hope that you get everything like I did. Max is so special. He's one of a kind." She held back the laugh that threatened to escape. _There aren't many alien/human hybrids running around earth these days. Well at least a couple more, but they've been claimed already. _

Bella had to nod. _Nope, not while I have a 107 year vampire for my very own. _"Yeah, I know I have someone who's very special too. He's been waiting for awhile for me. I guess it's lucky we both found two really special guys."

They left the ladies room together and realized that they were at adjoining tables. The young ladies walked and laughed as if they were old friends. They arrived at the neighboring tables as both men stood, each reached for their wife or fiancée, respectively. Murmurs of thanks for their gracious behavior were acknowledged. While Max and Edward still stood, they introduced their respective partners.

The couples chatted periodically but Bella could see that Liz wanted to tell her husband her news. She smiled at her new friend and winked at each other as Max and Liz got up to leave. Both Edward and Max shook hands as Max and Liz left. Bella and Liz hugged.

Edward, to much a gentleman to ask in front of the other couple, but curious as to why she wished Liz good luck, looked to Bella, "They seemed to be in a hurry. Care to share?" He looked as fiancée with some confusion. Certainly he heard her, but of course didn't know what was going on in Bella's mind.

Bella smiled, "I'd say so. She has a surprise for Max. She's pregnant." Edward smiled; with his supernatural hearing he heard Max's exclamation of surprise and happiness from outside the restaurant. Bella looked at Edward waiting, knowing that he would share the news.

"They seem very excited about the news." He paused, wondering what it would be like if that had been Bella with that news. But in a few weeks she would be married and then changed. He shook that feeling. But seeing Bella fully pregnant in his mind, made him look at this young woman, wondering if they were doing the right.

"Oh no you don't Edward Cullen. Don't get all angsty and morose on me now! This will work. _WE _will have a beautiful honeymoon, when we come home you will change me and we will love each other forever! That's that!" Edward's slow smile began as he took Bella's hand in his and kissed her fingers. He couldn't read her mind, but that didn't matter. _I love her with all my heart. I've been waiting a century for her to come into my life. I just didn't realize it. I'm not going to worry over this. It will work out. _

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He grinned at her.

"Not for at least an hour or two. You better get busy! I like that when you do! I love you too, you know."

After Max and Liz went outside Liz told Max the news. Of course the excitement was there, but then as always, Max wanting to protect Liz came to the forefront of their relationship.

"What if…?" Max concerned already.

"Max, it will work out. We'll have a beautiful little boy or little girl. She'll have your eyes and be so special. You just have to believe." She hugged and kissed him.

They eventually met up with their extended family. Maria's squeals of excitement were probably heard in Oregon. It was while the girls were chatting that Max relayed the conversation that he had with Edward Cullen to his friends and family.

"You know it was so weird even for us, he was about our age. He was getting married to his girlfriend in a couple of weeks. Coincidences with our background, it was like reading a resume of us. He and his siblings are adopted. His dad is doctor. But he acts like someone who has lived a lot longer than 17 or 18 years. Strange."

Isabel turned her heard, "Max, why do I get the feeling you asked him if he was an alien king?" Part of her was scared. They didn't really talk about their uniqueness with anyone, yet Max had a conversation with a stranger in a restaurant about an alien king.

"That's all right; he asked me if I was a 100 year plus old vampire?" Max laughed, until he saw all their faces. _What in the world?_

Outside the restaurant two men were walking down the sidewalk and the tall Native American young man nearly plowed into the other. Kyle never felt that he was so short, but as he looked up, he felt his knees quiver just a bit. Of course walking into the mountain of young man felt like walking into a wall of concrete, Kyle never thought of himself as weak, but man that dude was solid. There was no give anywhere!

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about my best friend. She's out for dinner with her fiancée. I don't get it. If something seems right, how can there be someone better?"

"Don't I know it! Better forget it though, because if she found someone out of this world, you are so screwed. It's like the world has gone to the dogs." Kyle grinned and continued on his way. He heard Michael call him to catch up. He knew he didn't want to listen to Maria go on if he was late. It just wasn't worth it.

Epilogue:

Liz was already 7 ½ months pregnant, they were still living in the Port Angeles area. They had thought about moving elsewhere, but with Liz's pregnancy, they didn't want to chance it. Michael and Kyle were about ready to nail Max down with his continuous pacing. He looked at his brothers, he was worried about Liz.

"You guys read the books, too. I know you did. This is very early for the baby." Max pleaded with guys.

"Max, we don't know what's normal for us, though. It could be early or it could be normal for hybrid/human combo." This was coming from his second, Michael, who was trying to keep him from doing something too dangerous for all of them. Because Michael knew that Max would anything and everything with his powers to protect Liz and the baby.

Maria and Isabel were trying to keep the situation from escalating, but Liz was in labor. There was no getting around it. This was totally unknown territory for all of them. Isabel came out to the guys.

"Max, I know Liz seems to be starting labor. Even though Maria and I have been reading up on pregnancy, delivery… I know Liz is scared."

"Max, remember that man you and I met in the restaurant right as found out about the pregnancy? Didn't you say his Dad was a doctor? We need to call him. Please?" Liz asked. Max looked torn. Max, Isabel and Michael had spent their lives in hide in plain sight mode. Seeking medical help was not exactly 'hide in plain sight mode'. "Do you remember their last name?"

"Yeah Cullen." Max looked between Isabel and Michael.

"Max, you should do it." Kyle had looked up.

"They live in Forks. That's going to be about an hour from here. We don't even know where they live." Max replied. Maria was already on line looking all the Cullen's to see if she could find a Doctor Cullen.

"Found it!" Maria was surprised that it would be so easy. They had the address, but getting there and finding the house was not going to be easy. They packed up everyone into the van. The labor continued. Michael, Max and Kyle had an uneasy experience driving. No one wanted to really deliver the baby in the van but there they were driving down the dark highway.

They eventually found the cut-off from the highway, which they hoped would take them to the Cullen's' house. It was tree shrouded lane that wove through the forest. The moonlight barely peaked through the trees leaving shadows everywhere.

Inside the Cullen household, Alice and Jasper were playing their version of Chess while Rosalie, Emmett were playing with a 'toddler', Nessie. Edward and Bella had heard the howls of Leah and Seth Clearwater announcing something. Edward walked to the windowed wall, listening to the sounds of the wolves.

"We have company." Edward translated the information from Leah and Seth about the oncoming van. Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs. They looked towards Alice for information.

"It's a young pregnant couple. Yes, it's the couple you two met right before the wedding. She's in labor early, I think. Something is different." Alice turned her head. Rosalie picked up Nessie and Emmett stood in front of her and the baby. Jasper also took a front line position protecting the rest of the family.

Edward and Carlisle watched as the young couple with the help from their friends got her out of the van. Max was already up to the door ready to knock when it opened with Edward and his father there.

"Thank God! We were afraid you might not be here. Do you remember me?" Max looked at Edward.

"Yes, Max Evans. Liz. Here let me help you." He literally picked up Liz and gently cradled her in his arms to take her inside. Max followed them inside.

"Liz!" Bella looked surprised. She saw Nessie with Rosalie and Emmett and knew she was safe. But Nessie's curiosity was always in the forefront.

"Baby. She's going to have a baby girl." Nessie was walking and talking and had been for awhile though her favorite means was still by touch. She escaped Rosalie and walked over to Bella and Edward. There was no way that Nessie could have been Rosalie and Emmett's child. She was the very essence of Edward and Bella. Nessie's age was a variable. She still changed daily, just slower now. Right now though she was only 6 months olds her skills and abilities and size put her on upper percentile of a 5 or 6 year old child.

Liz looked to Bella and then to Nessie, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a child." She grinned, "Yes, I'm going to have a special baby. She looked back to Edward, still in his arms, and then to Bella, "She's beautiful. I think this one will be too!" She grinned just as a spasm hit.

"Alice can you get my medical bag? Let's take Liz, right? up to my office." Carlisle already noting that she was in the final stages of labor was gearing up to deliver a baby tonight. "How are you doing, Max?"

"A little better now that you're here. Thanks, Dr. Cullen." Max looked at him. He couldn't explain how or why he suddenly felt calmer. Of course that was due to Jasper. Michael, Kyle, Maria and Izzy followed them inside the house.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!" Isabel looked around. "You have a beautiful house."

From the outside there were a couple of more howls, before a tall young man suddenly appeared at the door to let himself inside. Just as if he belonged here as well, at least that's how it appeared to Michael and Maria who saw him enter. Maria just stared up at him. She couldn't believe how tall he was. Michael was getting a little put out that his Maria kept staring at the young man. _Damn! I may have to rethink this if Maria is going to stare at every man that comes within looking distance. Damn, but he is tall. _Finally no longer able to withstand the comparison he felt she was making, he nudged her quite quickly in the ribs, coughing as he did it. He knew there would be repercussions, but his ego could only take this for short time! Maria just looked at Michael completely astonished. Yes he was tall, but Michael was hers. Michael was her one and only, although this one certainly had build. No doubt about it. Michael whispered, though not so silently, "Don't stare!" She just grinned at him. How could he even think that she would want someone else? She pecked him on the cheek and continued inside the house.

"Hey Doc, everything okay?" Jacob came in asking. He wasn't winded. But from the quick glances around, it was apparent to the Cullen's' that Seth and Leah had sounded an alarm for Jacob to come and check out the situation.

"No problem Jacob. Just some friends of Edward and Bella. I think they're here due an early baby. I'm guessing that you are about 7 or 8 weeks early. Am I right?" Liz nodded. "C'mon inside. Edward, will you take Liz upstairs? Max, why don't you come along too?" He hoped to allay his fears. Bella followed along with Max.

"Max, she really is in the best hands. Carlisle will do everything in his power to have a safe delivery for both Liz and the baby." Bella looked straight into Max's eyes. Kyle and Michael had been so fixed on Liz and Max that they really hadn't paid any attention to the newcomer. It was then that Kyle turned around and saw him.

"You again. Kyle Valenti. This is my family: Maria DeLuca, Isabel Evans, Max's sister, and Michael Guerin." He looked at Jacob wondering how he fit in here with everyone since it seemed like he was angling his way towards the baby. He heard the blonde hiss or something_. Not quite sure on that. Weird, no matter how you looked on that. Although nothing could probably prepare for travelling around with a bunch of aliens and him turning into one, too. Yeah there probably aren't any courses or prep things for that. _

Jacob looked around observing, trying to make sure that Nessie was safe. "Yeah, hi. I'm with them. Jacob Black. They're my family." _He really didn't want to explain imprinting to these folks unless he had to… but he figured if he just let them assume, kinda like Bella did in the beginning, it'd be okay. _

It was then that Esme took charge of the situation. "Hello. Carlisle is my husband. I'm Esme Cullen. This is Rosalie and Emmett; this is Jasper and Alice, my granddaughter Reneesme." _Esme looked at these kids really, just like hers. Edward said that they had been running…all the way from New Mexico. _"Please come inside and make yourself at home. Babies have a way of taking their time in their own way." That was when Nessie ran to her grandmother.

"Just like I did Grandma Esme." Nessie grinned at the rest of the group. Jacob joined Nessie, he didn't think these people needed to hear the story of Nessie's birth or what followed. If he kept her busy, she probably wouldn't say anything further.

When Edward got to Carlisle's office, he put Liz on a settee for the examination. Edward looked to Max who was getting paler by the moment. He remembered this all too clearly even without his vampire memory. It was then that Bella came up behind Edward and put her hand on his side in a gentle reminder that everything worked out.

"Max, I'm going to have to check to see how dilated Liz is. Edward, I do think she is ready to deliver, though. I know it's early, but I think this baby is ready to be born. Max would you like to stay with your wife?" He wasn't sure the young man was up to it, but he would certainly offer it. "Edward, I would like you to stay and help deliver the baby." Edward nodded. "My son has helped deliver some unexpected babies in the past. He's going to be studying medicine in college." He thought at least he would preface some of this, just in case. "So Liz have you had any prenatal exam?" Carlisle had a feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted to see what she said anyway. Liz shook her head negatively. _Hopefully, she isn't going to have problems because of that. She looks healthy enough. _ Carlisle shared a look with Edward hoping to get more info on this before it became an issue.

"Yeah, Doc, I would like to be here." Max steadied himself. He would do this. He could do this. _Yeah, I can do this. Oh god, please don't let anything happen to Liz or the baby. _ That became his very short but very heartfelt mantra. "So Edward looks like you and Bella already have a child. She's beautiful."

"Thanks. Nessie is beautiful. I can't imagine not having her here." Edward smiled. Truer words were never said. Each day was exponential to the previous day. And they kept getting better.

"Carlisle, I think this is my cue. I'll help you get things ready, but I'll go down and keep Max and Liz's family comfortable and give them an update." Bella smiled at her husband. No way was she going to get reckless with anything. But she was still a newborn herself. She wasn't going to take any unnecessary risks. True to Bella's words, she got some sheets and things to help prepare for the delivery. She held her friend's hand and hugged her gently. "We'll talk after you've had yours and had a chance to recover. You'll be here awhile. Carlisle isn't going to let you go until he's sure you and the baby are safe." She winked at Carlisle and Edward then went to get supplies. She barely spoke the words but sufficiently loud enough for Alice to hear who quickly joined her sister in getting ready for the baby's birth.

Bella quickly explained what she and Alice needed to do before the big event. Alice and Bella quickly-as in vampire quick- got the supplies ready and also found some clothes for the baby left over from Nessie's early days. Alice found a soft silk robe for Liz to put on. While Edward and Carlisle took care of the medical end, hooking up to monitors that were still in his office and having equipment ready in case there was a need for a C-section. But it seemed as though Liz's pregnancy was text book study. Max watched in amazement at how quickly they were able to get Liz and the baby hooked up on the monitors. With Bella and Alice finishing getting Liz changed into the robe. Both Bella and Alice hugged Liz. Bella just barely spoke to Edward that she would see him later. Edward looked up, brow arched. Alice just grinned. She loved her sister and brother to pieces. They were family after all. And this young girl would be all right. She saw that. Alice nodded to Carlisle and left too.

In silent communication with Edward, Carlisle requested he monitor the baby, while he took care of Liz. Liz had dilated to an 8 at this point, so the delivery was to happen fairly quickly. Carlisle wanted to be ready for any direction that this particular delivery might take.

It was then Max realized he owed Carlisle some information, he couldn't allow Liz to suffer for what he was, or wasn't. He looked at Edward and realized, he could trust these people, "So Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, I know you must be wondering why Liz and I didn't go for regular prenatal exams. We did read all there was on prenatal and delivery, but… there are some things about me that are…different" There was Max's mantra again, which Edward picked up. This time with additional, _Oh please God don't punish her because of me… _ Edward heard, but he didn't understand the context exactly. He also remembered his moments as he realized he was going to become a father. He understood Max's sentiments firsthand. But things were coming together. "Did Edward tell you how we happened to meet? We were at this quaint restaurant in Port Angeles. We just started talking. It seemed like our lives, his and mine were pretty parallel." Liz was grimacing as another spasm hit. Max held tightly to Liz's hand as she went through the pain. It looked like she had been pleading for him _not _to say anything, but Max shook his head perceptively enough that even if Edward and Carlisle weren't vampires, they still would have seen the movement.

"It's okay Liz. On the next one, you push." Carlisle looked to Edward to get a read on the baby and what he remembered. Then turning back to Max, "Its okay Max, whatever you think it'll be okay. We won't say anything." There was Max's mantra again.

"I wasn't joking that day when I asked if you were cloned alien King hiding out on Earth. I'm not entirely human. I'm half Earthling and half Antarian." He waited to see if they just laughed and said to get out. Max let an exhausted sigh. He couldn't let Liz suffer because of his ancestry. Edward looked at Carlisle, _Well that explains a lot. I would get some things, but they didn't make sense. They're running from the FBI. Carlisle nodded. _

"It's okay. Well, I won't say I'm familiar with Antarian physiology, but if it's compatible for human hybrid clone, I think we'll be okay." That seemed to relax Max. During this information, Edward had kept the door open for Alice to "hear" what was happening with Liz, the baby and Max.

Downstairs:

Alice and Jasper had decided it would be a good idea to hunt. So they took off together without a word. They nodded at Rosalie and Emmett. They would stay and fight if need be, but somehow Alice decided that wouldn't be necessary. However when Liz delivered, she didn't want to tempt Jazz. He was doing so well.

Jacob had Nessie and they were talking. "Your Mom is upstairs with the other lady."

"The one with the baby?" Even though technically Nessie was a baby her abilities included far rapid growth that she progressed to a level of a 5 or 6 year old. So she was extremely intelligent for as young as she was. "I want to play with her after she gets here. 'K?"

Jacob smiled, though this child was unique, that didn't mean she understood everything, "I think you may have to wait awhile to do that. That's okay, though?" Nessie nodded.

"Why don't we go play with Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett?" For some reason Jacob wanted her out of this area. He wasn't sure why, but his hackles were up. Rosalie didn't want to leave Esme with these people. She didn't care if the wolves were at the door, she would much rather take care of any problem here.

Bella had come down. She smiled at the newcomers. "Hi. I met Liz back a few months ago, right before Edward and I married. You must be Isabel, Max's sister. And you're Maria. I'm Bella. Have you met everyone?"

Maria found her voice before Isabel did. "Yes. You guys certainly live in a very nice place. It's gorgeous."

"Thank you. That's Esme's doing. She's very talented." Esme beamed at the compliment her daughter in law gave her. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

This time it was Kyle, "Yeah, I am a little hungry. We'd been monitoring Liz awhile before we made the decision to find you folks. I could use a little nourishment." Kyle grinned at rest of them.

Isabel finally found her voice, "Thank you. For everything. I know Max has been pretty worried about Liz and the baby. We'd been doing a lot of travelling around before this, but with the baby on the way, we didn't want to take any chances."

That was Esme's cue, "That was very sensible. How long have you been travelling around?" As a parent, she was always worried about Edward when they weren't here in the safety of home and hearth.

"It's been almost a year now." Isabel quietly admitted. She didn't want to admit this to these people she had never met or to Michael, Kyle or Maria, but she did miss her parents and Jesse.

They were in the kitchen trying to talk about anything other than what was happening upstairs as they heard Liz scream 'Max'. It was apparent to everyone that Michael wasn't sure whether to run upstairs or flee…the fight or flight adrenaline was there.

"Babies like to make an entrance." Esme commented. "It's all right. Carlisle will make sure that Liz and the baby will be okay. Really, he years of experience delivering babies in conditions that aren't even as good as his office is. Trust me. He'll take great care of all three of them."

Back upstairs Liz's delivery was text book case except for the blue gandarium that had whooshed out along with the baby. That had been unexpected to some degree. Carlisle figured with a human/alien hybrid there would be something to account for the differences. Edward had taken the baby and washed it discovered that Bella and Alice had brought some of Nessie's baby clothes that she had outgrown quickly. He was grateful that they thought of this. She was a cute baby that was for sure.

"Max, let me give your brand new baby girl." Edward handed the baby to Max. Undoubtedly, his expression wasn't much different when he met Nessie. It was great to see the same expression on someone else. "Have you two thought of a name?" They both had such a stunned expression that both Edward and Carlisle grinned and laughed.

"Liz, you go ahead and name her…" Max handed the baby to Liz so she could see the little baby.

"For a preemie, she's good size. I'm guessing that the gestation for Antarians," Carlisle paused as he made sure he had the right name, as Max nodded, "is slightly less for a human/alien combination. She's just a little smaller. I have some oxygen here and we can make sure she gets some. Lungs are the last to develop. We'll put her in an oxygen rich environment for short periods of time." Carlisle and Edward watched the couple as they were totally under the spell of that little babe.

"I'd like to name her Parker Isabelle-Marie Evans." Liz smiled at Max.

"I suggest you all cover your ears because there are going to be high pitched shrieks when they hear her name." He grinned that was the same over for new fathers. The amazement and wonder of a new baby, Max was totally enthralled. "Let's go meet your family, Parker. It's okay, right?" He held the baby tightly. He couldn't believe it. He had a daughter.

Carlisle nodded. Edward and he finished up with everything, with the promise that Alice and Bella would be back to help clean Liz up a bit and help her rest a little. They were on the stairs going down as the family sitting now in the living room saw the baby and sure enough, Isabel and Maria paid off in spades! Michael looked sad while Kyle looked like he was enjoying this too much! Max the new dad, was showing his daughter to everyone. Nessie came over to see Parker. "Hi Parker, I'm Nessie. You and I are going to be friends forever." Nessie smiled at Max then ran back to Bella and Rosalie who were playing dolls with her at the moment.

By this time, Alice and Jasper had returned. Alice and Bella ran upstairs to see to Liz. They sponged bathed her and found another silk robe for her to rest. Alice and Bella led Liz to guest bedroom that for the first time they really used. Max brought Parker back upstairs to rest with Liz and to get some nourishment. He just watched in total astonishment as his new daughter and wife were there.

"Looks like she takes after you in some specific ways." Liz grinned at Max as Parker began breast feeding without a lot of prompts from anyone. Sometime later Carlisle made his way back to the young couple. He examined both Liz and Parker. "I guess she's quite hungry. She looks like she's a natural. How are you feeling Liz?" Carlisle was listening and observing closely with his heightened senses.

"Wonder if she'll like Tabasco? I got news for you Max, no way am I taste testing that out for her!" Max just laughed.

"I'm guessing that is specific alien quirk liking spicy foods?" Carlisle asked. Max nodded.

"Great. Thank you. I don't know how we can repay you. I was afraid. With me and Max being a little different… I just wasn't sure; we decided not to chance it." Liz ducked her head.

"Yes, thank you. I'm not sure how we can ever repay you…" Max began.

"Don't worry about it. I'm so glad that you and Edward met. I think we can easily keep your secret. I'm going to let you rest right now. Liz, you really do need to rest. If you need anything, just ask. I'm sure if we don't have it we can improvise or get it easily enough." Max nodded and handed the baby off to Liz and followed Carlisle out the door.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to say, this is beyond generosity…" Max started.

"Max, don't worry about it. I'm glad we could help. My family and I have the ability to share, and I'm glad we could help." When they got downstairs, there were several different groups. Max noticed Edward and Bella with their daughter. Rosalie, Alice and Isabel were going through several boxes of old clothes that Nessie had outgrown. Some clothes looked like they still had the tags attached. He could hear the murmuring of Iz as she examined some of the clothes. It was a fortune in baby clothes alone.

"Where's Parker?" Nessie looked up when she saw Max. "Can she play with me?" They laughed at her precociousness.

"I'm sorry Nessie; Parker's with her mother right now resting. She had a hard day."

"That's true. Being born is hard work." He sat down next to her and before anyone realized it she touched Max on the chin revealing her birth day.

"Whoa…!" Max was startled. This was different than his ability yet similar. "Wow. Guess you weren't kidding either, huh Edward." Edward cocked a crooked grin. "We all have our secrets. We keep yours and you keep ours."

As the evening wore on arrangements were made to stay over with the Cullen's' while Liz and Parker recuperated. Edward helped Max create a birth certificate for Parker. In the meantime, Emmett and Jasper checked on the situation back in Roswell. When they discovered that Max, Isabel and Michael were from the original crash they did some investigating. Unfortunately it was still too dangerous for the kids to return. The FBI was still keeping tabs on all the families and even tenuous connections. They at least would have attempted to have the families come here, but according to Carlisle's contacts it still would draw the attention to these kids and their families. Carlisle liked a happy ending but for the time being, it didn't appear to be any time soon.

Several days after Liz gave birth; the girls were able to catch up with each other. Bella brought Nessie with her to see Parker and to chat with Liz. Liz looked up pleased to see her friend and the toddler. "Can we come in?" Bella motioned to Liz.

Liz, "Sure. Parker and I are just relaxing a bit after her breakfast. Hi Nessie. Thank you for sharing your old clothes with Parker. I know she will appreciate it too." Nessie walked over to peer at Parker then climbed onto the bed and sat between her mother and Liz. Liz turned her attention to Bella, "Thanks again. You guys have helped us so much. Carlisle helping with the delivery, then Esme and Rosalie going through Nessie's old clothes. It's so much. Thank you doesn't seem enough. I know that Isabel was quite excited when she saw of the clothes. She said as a Princess she has to be at a higher standard." The girls both laugh. Bella thought that Isabel and Rosalie had some common ground together.

"How are you doing, Liz? Are you coping with all this okay?" Bella motioned with her hand, herself and everything.

"It's a lot to take in. But until Max, I never really gave 'illegal' aliens much thought either." The girls laughed. "Sorry about Maria. She can be so dramatic. You should have seen her when I told her about Max and Isabel…and Michael. It didn't help that the Festival was going on at the time." Liz laughed at the memory of that night or when the Cullen's secret was hinted at in an oblique fashion.

"That's okay. The first time Edward brought me home, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I mean I didn't think I was going to be dinner, but when I heard Rosalie. Then I remembered alcoholics and addicts go off the wagon all the time. You know what they did?" Liz shook her head no, "They laughed when I said I would become the meal. We chose this lifestyle because it's what we want."

"So when did you become like them?" Liz was curious. _Wonder if I could become Antarian…well in a manner of speaking I am with my gift. _

"Right after Nessie was born-literally. In order to save me, Edward changed me. That's what Max did for you too." Liz nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it's not easy loving someone who is consumed about our well being. They feel it's their fault." Bella grimaced, "Edward's learning though. Of course now I'm in a less fragile state. That helped."

"Tell me about that! Max always takes on the responsibility of everything. He really would have been a great king. But I am so glad they sent him here-to me." Liz and Bella chatted for awhile, meanwhile Nessie curled up next to her mom and rested. They compared notes on husbands who blame and hold the responsibility of the world on their shoulders. Liz asked about Nessie and all about that. Suddenly there was explosive laughter coming from them when the two husbands in question stood on the outside of the bedroom.

Edward looked to Max, "They're talking about us, you know. We're only trying to protect them because of what we are." Max nodded in agreement. "Why can't see that? It's only because we love them so much, that they are so woven into our life…we are one."

"But they want to help, even if it gets them hurt." Max shook his head, Liz could be so determined, "Anything else that they're saying about us?" Max knew it was a guilty pleasure, but he wanted to know before they went inside.

Edward grinned. Even though he still couldn't read Bella's mind, he could hear Liz's. "They still love us though despite the fact that we drive them crazy with our worries. What they don't understand is that they are more important to us than anyone else or anything else. Have we heard enough?

Max nodded, "Yeah, Liz doesn't get how much more important she is to me than whatever I was suppose to be somewhere else. Yeah, I want to see their expressions when we walk in there." The girls' laughter stopped for the merest of seconds then erupted loudly once more. Max entered first followed by Edward, "So are you girls talking about us?" He grinned already knowing the answer.

Liz looked directly at Edward even though she had a huge grin on her face, "No fair cheating!" Max came to sit by Liz and Parker. He still couldn't get over his daughter. Knowing some days were difficult with them, now he felt doubly responsible for this little miniature Liz in his life. Bella knew that Parker would be waking shortly, so she gathered Nessie in her arms with Edward and left the other couple for some privacy together as a family.

It was deemed time to move on, the baby was nearly a week old, Liz had recovered from the delivery. Alice and Rosalie had already taken a photo album full of pictures of Parker and their family. There were a couple with Edward and Bella along with Nessie and Liz, Max, and Parker. Alice and Rosalie were thorough in their documentation of pictures of Parker. The kids were able to get a message via Charlie, Sheriff in Forks to the Sheriff Valenti in Roswell just letting him know the kids were fine and doing well.

The kids got in the van and headed back to Port Angeles and to their lives which now included Parker Isabel-Marie Evans. They were happy and excited and hoping one day not too far away they would be able to share with their families back in Roswell. As far as Roswell goes, the Sheriff, James Valenti smiled. He was grateful to his counter part in Washington for the news. He realized that any overt action would draw attention, but appreciated the info. It would be hard to share as he realized the families' homes were still being watched and listened to by the FBI. He'd figure it out one family at a time.

Final Author's Note: There were so many relationships that seemed interesting that I would have like to have explored. Kyle and Emmett both have that competitive spirit going for each of them. Then there is Rosalie and Isabel whom I think should have had more of a role here at the end, but didn't include that. Their beauty and charm is the same thing that makes them fallible. I could see them competing with each other each trying to out do the other. Yet they are both so not self absorbed that they don't have an awareness of the truth that belies their actions. Then there are the parents back in Roswell. Certainly Charlie Swan and James Valenti could have shared a beer or two…maybe more about having children in ridiculously dangerous situations, yet knowing it wasn't within their own power to stop it. Then there are the Evans' and Cullens' who by virtue of having adopted children with very specialized powers put them in a very unique position of sharing. There is Amy DeLuca and Renee Dwyer, they are 2 strong eclectic women who have 2 very strong daring daughters who help their mothers grow too. Then there is Jeff and Nancy Parker. Though Charlie and Renee are divorced they are akin to Jeff and Nancy. Who knows maybe I can figure out a way to bring them together later? Hope you enjoyed this; please let me know either way.


End file.
